conoce a alguien, yo no puedo esperar
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Hay gente que te llama la atención, hay gente que no. SasuHina.


Hola, volví ! esta historia se me ocurrio en clases, tal vez la continue tal vez no, no creo que vaya por buen camino en todo caso.  
el resto de mis fics no se si los continuaré pronto, pasó por una crisis ficistica.

-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO I**

**conoce a alguien  
yo no puedo esperar**

por lo estoy pensando.

**meet virginia. i can't wait to.**  
Entonces, Sasuke sueña un poco, sí, muy al fondo, con conocer a una chica así. Linda, espontanea, burbujeante, algo incoherente y con alguna frondosa y tal vez triste historia que esconda y que él pueda descifrar, con la cual él pueda identificarse.

**well here she is again on the phone  
just like me hates to be alone **Sasuke no fumaba. No fumaba para nada ni para nadie, fumaba para sí mismo. Así que se entretenía comprando sus cigarros a escondidas y se los fumaba aislado del mundo, sólo para sí mismo.  
Al conocer a Hinata quiso un poco, sólo un poco y muy al fondo de su estomago, contarle que fumaba.  
Desechó la idea al momento de pensarla.

**my poker face.** para tener amigos tienes que saber mentir y mentir muy bien. Mentir tan bien que pretendas cuando estás feliz, cuando estás triste, cuando estás triste y pretendes estar feliz. Y eso es un axioma, una verdad universal determina Shikamaru por debajo de las nubes.  
Tanto Sasuke como Hinata saben mantener su cara de poker.

Hinata es alegre, feliz, burbujeante, espantosamente distraída y desorganizada, no parece pisar tierra a menudo pero brilla en ella una ambición, tal vez algo frustrada, de superarse y Sasuke parece no poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

**meet virginia_música,  
she wants to be the queen. **Sasuke se entretiene fumando aquella tarde roja, naranja y tibia, tal vez demasiado tibia para un día de invierno apoyado en el manubrio de su roñoso auto. Aprecia algo desganado y pensativo el tan feo paisaje que puede llegar a ser bonito. Le llama la atención como aquella gris ciudad, como aquella calle gris tiene gente igual a ella. Gente gris oscureciéndose a contraluz por el cielo tiñéndose de rojo. Tierra gris donde tanto la gente como la ciudad sólo se define por el contorno de sus sombras y el cielo rojo.

**3.14. azul. powder. **Tiene el cigarro bien puesto en la boca y frunce el seño molesto al pensar, al encontrarse pensando en Hinata cuando los sonidos parecen mezclarse violenta, tierna y oceánicamente entre sí, y cuando se van perdiendo en el trasfondo, en el pensamiento de trasfondo, en una especie de aureola y se escucha una canción azul a punto de desaparecer y sólo el sonido de unos pasos se hace prominente.

Hinata camina entre la gente y está tan normal y gris que casi no la reconoce. Hinata no está alegre, ni feliz, ni brillante, ni burbujeante, ni espantosamente distraída y desorganizada, y parece sí pisar tierra. No brilla en ella con tanta fuerza aquella ambición, mucho más frustrada esta vez, de superarse y a los ojos de Sasuke **MEET VIRGINIA** ya no tiene aquella inusual aura alegre y cálida que tanto le llamó la atención al verla por primera vez y se encontró nuevamente imposibilitado de quitarle los ojos de encima **i can't wait to**.

**she wears hi-heels when she exercises, ain't that beautiful? **A Naruto le gusta pasearse con los altísimos tacos de la mamá de Sakura y bailar estrepitosamente entre las eufóricas carcajadas de Sakura e Ino mientras Hinata se sienta un poco más atrás compartiendo la risa con sus compañeras. Hinata se sienta un poco más atrás tratando de compartir la risa con sus compañeras.

Al recorrer la vista por la pequeña sala de teatro sus ojos se detienen y se topan con los de Sasuke. Sasuke la ve serio e intensamente, tratando de causar en ella un efecto que no logra ni tampoco le gusta a Hinata. Luego de un momento decide no darse por aludida y piensa de qué seguro está medio ido así que decirle hacerle algunas señas, un par de caras burlonas para luego sacarle la lengua juguetonamente. Finalmente desvía su vista al escenario justo cuando llega la profesora Kurenai quien se ríe de Naruto para luego pedirle violentamente que se detenga. Justo cuando llega la profesora Kurenia y la llama a actuar. **my poker face, my poker face.**

**she only d****rinks coffee at midnight, and the moment is not right.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer, reviews por favor !


End file.
